


Jack Frost and the Heroes of Olympus

by YourHumbleHost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Jack Frost just likes to play, Jack is Percy, Jack is ridiculous and dramatic, Percy Jackson isnt my name idk who your talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHumbleHost/pseuds/YourHumbleHost
Summary: Broken hearts and frozen summers who knows what this next war will bring.Follow along with Jack Frost as he discovers his past and what that could mean for the future in Jack Frost and the heroes of Olympus.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally wrote on Wattpad back in 2018 it is mildly edited but goddammit I'm gonna rewrite the beginning one of these days. Anyways it's wonderful that you're here and I hope you stay. See you at the end.

I was done, I could not keep going. My wise girl, she was gone, she was killed in the house of night. She had opened her eyes just a crack, for a millisecond, and whatever she saw made her fall apart.

She reached up, kissed my lips ever so gently, and said, "I'm sorry for all I've done." She then pulls out her Drakon dagger and jabbed it through her heart. My wise girl, after all this time we had survived, she died by her own hand. What bothers me, even more, is that she wasn't even crying. She was happy to kill herself. That just sent me over the edge.

"I'm done. I'm tired of having to be here. I'm done fighting for the gods, and when I get out, I will fight for them no longer. They just take everything away from me. They praise me for saving them, but I wonder what would happen if I just left, became a neutral deity after all of this. Nobody would bother me. I'll play by my own terms, CHAOS, I could probably make people so happy. But of course, that could never happen. I'm not going to make it out. However, if I don't, my friends are going to be destroyed."

As my decision was made up, I left Annabeth's body behind, taking just her camp necklace with me as I trudged off to the massive doors of death. It stood tall and foreboding, with an army surrounding it. This was it, I was done, I was going to make it home. But at what cost?

I had barely realized that I had started crying and decided to just sit and rest. Rest, before I destroy any and all monsters, Titans or gods, that keep me from getting home.

3rd

Chaos was looking out over the many galaxies and universes he had created when he heard a demigod in the depths of Tartarus. He seemed to be crying, and apparently, had a very strong dislike to the gods at the moment. This was a strange scene. He was in Tartarus, thinking about making other people happy, and making sure the rest of his friends stayed alive until he could vanish. Chaos decided he would keep an eye on this demigod, and hopefully help in any way possible.

After the war (Percy)

We had finished off Gaea, but most of my friends had died in the war.

Leo

Thalia

Hazel

Frank

Piper

My wise girl

And so many more from both camps. In the end, it was me and Jason who put Gaea back to sleep. However, after we finished this war, everyone, including Jason, had looked at me afraid. They actually looked like my wise girl's expression when I drowned Misery in her own poison. I didn't feel the broken crystal shatter in me, but it could have happened at any point. I wouldn't have noticed, but whatever, I was once again the center of attention and I hated it.

Jason

Honestly, I have no idea what happened to Percy. The pit in his eyes became light blue, cold, and harsh when he was angry. His attitude towards the gods was different. You could tell he was planning something big. But nobody could tell what was off about him, and we didn't really have time to ask him. As soon as Percy came back, we immediately went straight into the final battle. However, now that we could breathe, Percy was the center of attention again. He looked so different from when he fell into Tartarus. He seemed very uncomfortable in the middle of the two camps' attention.

3rd

The gods had come into the battle pretty close to the end. They helped finish off the giants. After the war was won, the Olympian council announced that there would be a reward ceremony for both camps. It would be held on Olympus in 2 months, to give them time to grieve their losses and recover from their injuries. All of the demigods finally relaxed, realizing that they had defeated Gaea, and united both the Greek and Roman camps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cringe written in 2018 so please have some understanding with that  
> this is also chapter 2 and 3 from wattpad so flow might be funky  
> also, disclaim not mine its fanfiction so be chill with that I don't get cash from this.

The war was finally over. It was time to head to Olympus for a grand ceremony. The gods didn't exactly say what it was about, but the campers could tell it was probably to honor the demigods who had the biggest impact on the outcome of the war. All of the campers piled into the heavily enchanted vans that hid their scent and made their way to Olympus. When they walked into the building, they slowly made their way up to the 600th floor while listening to some horrible elevator music. They had to make several trips.

Percy POV

I had stayed towards the back of the group,  
with my friends that didn't die. Great way to stay positive Perce. I wonder how An-she feels about this. I gave out a sigh as it was my turn to go up in the elevator.

I got so jumpy in the elevator because the death box down there was modeled exactly like this one. No Percy, hold back the memories. Ignore them. Push them down Percy. Block them out you have to stay strong. Don't break now. C'mon, stay strong. Just a little longer then you can break down in cabin 3 later. There, nobody will bother you. It's also almost winter time so you'll be able to go ice skating and snowboarding. You also get to see your mom again. As I was thinking this the elevator came to a stop. I was left standing there looking stupid sort of like I always do. Stupid ADHD, making me keep forgetting what I'm doing here as always. What was what I was doing? Oh yeah going to the throne room to talk to some tall people about stuff. People who also have the ability to kill me. So just an average day I guess. Oh well. Just don't look at the architecture it'll remind you of An-her.

Jason POV

Percy looked really stressed, like about to pass out. It's probably the music. How the god of music was so terrible at choosing songs, I don't know. Maybe he's an imposter. Whatever. When we reached the top, I noticed Percy muttering to himself about not looking at the architecture. I went over and squeezed his shoulder in an 'I'm here for you' sort of way. He gave me a weak smile just as we reached the throne room. I do hope Percy gets better. I'm hurting too, but Percy is taking all the losses as if they are his fault when they aren't his. I just don't understand Percy anymore. He is different. He seems to give off this 'I don't care feel.' He also wears clothes like Nico's, but more form-fitting. I hope he gets better soon.

Percy POV

I was failing miserably at not looking at the architecture, and I was starting to get teary-eyed. Jason, being a great cousin, squeezed my shoulder in the 'I'm here for you man' kinda way. We finally made it to the steps of the throne room, and as we walked inside I had ended up at the very back of the group. I was about to cry my eyes out, but I managed to keep it in.

Once we finally made it into the throne room, I noticed that the gods had a bunch of chairs set up for us. It was either the perfect amount, or I just didn't notice if there was any extra left.

3rd POV

The ceremony started, all of the campers' physical wounds had been repaired as their reward, but the remaining of the seven had been offered partial immorality and one other request. This time, Percy had turned down his immortality for another wish, he wished to have all peaceful titans and giants to be freed right then and there. He also had another request. Percy's second request was startling, as he asked to be left alone, and not called upon to lead any more wars.

The gods begrudgingly allowed it, and he asked to mask his scent a bit. It would be that of a demigod who did not know what they were yet, but he would still have the monsters after him.

Chaos POV(I have the building materials don't worry)

The young boy was so heartbroken, but I would not interfere. I saw he had turned down immortality once again, it seemed quite strange. I decided I would be nice to this boy, and secretly make him immortal. Later I'm gonna ask Manny for a favor. That seems like the best course of action. What do you think mortals, good idea? Of course, it is! All I have to do is ask Chronos to alter his direct future a bit, and then in a little bit of time, put my great plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so the first chapter got kudos like immediately and I was like not expecting that so that's so dope. If yall want to see something eventually you can comment I am still writing the story on wattpad I'm just transferring stuff over here cuz it has a better algorithm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA yall remember the "I should get one up like eery week till we get caught up' well ehem sorry

Percy POV

I ended up leaving the ceremony before the party officially really started. I didn't really feel up to partying anyways, the music sounding less and less inviting as I made my way out. I also just wanted badly to see my mom, it has been a while since I've been able to see her. You know, with all the wars and fighting stuff. I also heard Hermes mention that I had a little sister. I had no idea how he would know that, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. He also likes to play pranks, so the information may not be all that accurate.

I slowly made my way back to my mom's apartment. The city looked so peaceful like it had no idea of the horrors that had happened over the past few years. When I arrived at her door, I hesitated. I hadn't seen her in almost 5 years. (go with it) I was anxious about how she would react, but I needed to do this, and my mom was probably worried sick. I stood at the door for a good 2 minutes before I finally knocked on the door.

My mom almost apprehensively opened the door but stopped when she saw my face. We stood still, staring at each other for a good second. Suddenly she crushed me in a hug stronger than an earth tend-not gonna go there, no bad memories right now. My thoughts melted away as I relaxed into her loving arms as I could smell the welcoming scent of the candy shop she worked at.

We eventually had to let go, and my mom pulled away with tears falling down her face as she dragged me inside, and brought me in to show me a little girl. She had the bluest eyes and looked almost exactly like my mom, but her hair seemed darker than Mom's, more closely resembling Paul's.

"Mommy, who is this?" The girl asked. Mom replied, "This is your half-brother, Percy."

The little girl walks up to me and slaps me saying, "You made mommy worried she has this many," she held up three fingers, "grey hairs." After she said this, she came up and crushed me in a hug. As she pulled away, I heard her mumbling something about the ocean.

I felt really bad about having been gone so long, but it wasn't like I wanted to leave. I was excited for the winter when I could hopefully make up for my absence. I would miss my Wise Girl, but it would be worth it.

My mom said that she had me told my sister all about the Greek gods being real, which I had a bad feeling about, but it would probably be fine. Right now, I just wanted to spend some more time with my little sister. When I asked her what she wanted to do, she said that she really wanted to go ice skating. So I took her to this frozen lake that me and Th-one of my cousins had found a while back.

As we neared the lake, my sister had asked me why I wasn't freezing cold in my long sleeves and jeans. I thought it was funny since she said it while shaking like a leaf in the wind.

-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-__-Jeffery the time skip_-_-_-_-_

I heard the sound of ice starting to crack and quickly turned around, to see my sister with the ice about to break beneath her feet. Her eyes looked back at mine, as fear was immediately evident in her expression. I glanced around me as I pick up a nearby stick and slowly slide closer to her.   
"Don't look down, just look at me," I said I have to keep calm.   
"I'm scared."   
I stared deeply at her as I said, "You're gonna be fine, okay? Just look at me."  
She didn't seem to like this at all but looked at me defiantly. I slide the stick towards her and snatch her away from the ice, but in doing so, I threw myself over to that spot instead. The ice cracks and breaks apart all the way under the sudden weight gain, and I sank deep in the cold water, long gone under the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad bit dramatic like wow 2018 me was not messing around but here yall go. I'm sorry about such a delay between chapters love ya hersheys.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this cringe. But I still love the work. I will try and get this one all caught up with Wattpad so an update once a week until it gets all set. Talk soon Hersheys.


End file.
